Points of Connection
by 7troublesome
Summary: They have saved a strange creature, beautiful, wild and dangerous. But is he intelligent? And while they were trying to find his home, the creature managed to steal Naruto's heart… That prissy Baby, with cat ears and fluffy tail…
1. Chapter 1

Title: Points of Connection

Author: **Galanthus**

Translation: **7toublesome**

**Beta-reader for English version**: awesome **MAKKURA ARASHI** (thanks for patience!)

Paring: Sasuke U./Naruto U.

Genre: Romance/Fantasy

Status: finished

Permission for translation and posting: officially given by the Author (Many thanks, dear **Galanthus**!)

Disclaimer: Kishimoto

Warning: AU, OOC, Sasuke-neko

Autor's note: It was written for myself. The Author is not a philologist. It is recommended that the warnings and the headings be consulted before reading further.

**Summary**: They have saved a strange creature; beautiful, wild and dangerous. But is he intelligent? While they try to find his home, the creature steals Naruto's heart.… A prissy Baby with cat ears and fluffy tail…

**Chapter 1.**

They quickly cleared the perimeter. The authorities had seized another organization responsible for exploitation of extraterrestrial forms of life. The picture was shitty and depressing. The organization seemed to be one of the biggest and the most disgusting ones Naruto had come across. The law, of course, was strict and merciless to such crimes, but the temptation was even bigger. To have an exotic pet was the dream of many rich people and they were ready to pay insane amounts of money in order to fulfill it. That was the reason such organizations prospered. The department that specialized in dealing with their liquidation was called "Konoha", and it was where Naruto had been working for six years already. It was like a family business, all his relatives were in it; his father was the current head of the department.

Walking into one of the labs, Naruto wrinkled his nose and tsk-ed with displeasure. This was a real torture cell. As soon as he entered, his attention was captured by a creature, hunched over in the middle of the lab. He had never seen many humanoid creatures before. In fact, only feline ears, a tail and claws on fingers and toes made the creature look different from a human. Maybe there were more differences, but there was no time for a detailed research at the moment. The creature was in a very bad state. It was on its hands and knees; its head and wrists chained to the floor by shackles or something like that so the reader has a clearer picture of what he has on his neck and wrists. Its feet were permanently kept down by leather straps not allowing it to be rise or even be moved. The creature's back was covered with bloody scars from continuous flogging. But the most sickening thing, was the fact that the creature was being prepared to be a sex toy. A vibrator had been inserted into miserable creature's anus, left on vibrate, and there was a ring on its erected penis, preventing the creature from gaining completion. The people, torturing the creature had tried to escape as soon as attack on the building began, absolutely not caring about leaving their experimental guinea pig behind. During such moments as these, Naruto felt a deep shame for the whole human race, but at the moment there was no time for sentiment, as the creature desperately needed help. It was a part of their job, but strangely nobody volunteered. Both the medics present, Sakura and Ino paused in confusion. Naruto, decided not to wait any longer and resolutely made his way to the creature.

Though the creature was exhausted, it was definitely not going to surrender. It continued to make angry noises, and its half-fluffy tail twitching nervously all the time. Carefully pulling its buttocks apart, Naruto pulled the vibrator out. It caused the miserable creature to delect its back and to howl. Without lingering any longer, Naruto confidently took the victim's penis into his hand and pulled off the ring. The organ was similar to touch as his own though a little hotter and more solid. Wanting to put an end to the innocent creature's suffering and save it further humiliation, Naruto made several firm movements and led it to orgasm. Miserable creature jerked with a vague noise.

Sakura immediately bent over in order to take the sample for further analysis. The sperm looked ordinary but Naruto wasn't interested in such details. The primary objective was to free the victim and to provide it with medical treatment. First of all he took off the straps, freed its legs and saw bleeding wounds caused by constant struggling. Obviously, the creature struggled with recklessness. It kept still, locked in its position, but trembled all the same. Naruto shifted his gaze to the chains. The strapped neck and wrists were bleeding. Coming over to the creature's head, Naruto had met the creature face to face for the first time. It's face appeared to be perfectly human. The human winced in surprise. He somehow thought that its eyes would be feline, with elongated irises, but that was not the case. He was looked at with perfectly human eyes, pitch black, with long black lashes, displaying the whole range of emotions – suffering, pain, challenge and hatred. As it turned out, a special ring was shoved into victim's mouth being the cause of such vague sounds. Lips and gums were severely scratched and were bleeding badly. Blood was streaming down its noticeably protruding fangs. Naruto carefully brought his open palm straight to its face allowing the creature to get his smell. Its nostrils trembled nervously. The tail was nervously twitching all the time.

Nobody interfered with Naruto's work. He had a rare gift of finding understanding with the weirdest of creatures. Once he had managed to get along admirably well with three-feet-tall nine-tailed fox, a male fox to be exact. The beast came to like him so much that it was not willing to return to its own dimension. People, inclined to analyze, believed that Naruto had a very profound professional approach, but in reality it was the matter of unusual consideration, kindness and compassion. Living creatures felt it and were drawn to him. Naruto didn't know whether this creature felt it, but he managed to pull out the ring easily enough, then he took off the stocks. But as soon as the creature was free, it attacked immediately. Sharp fangs pierced his arm near the right wrist, drawing blood and both the creature's claws plunged into skin of his back. It was howling with deep vibrant sounds, back fluffy ears stood upright, the hair on its nape stood on end, the tail constantly twitching. The occurrence didn't cause any panic, fuss or haste. It was a routine for Naruto and everybody had gotten accustomed to it. Naruto made not a slightest attempt to pull out, petting the creature soothingly on the head with his free hand. During such moments he just paid for all these fuckers that dared to call themselves human.

The medics worked quickly. Sakura took the samples of blood from the creature's bleeding back, while Ino prepared the first aid kit.

Ino had a magic touch, but the creature seemed to be very sensitive and when the girl's hands touched its wounded back, it cried in pain and distress.

- "There, there, Baby." The nickname sprang out of his mouth suddenly, all by itself and since that very moment Naruto called the creature by that name.

Naruto continued petting and slightly massaging the Baby's head. The hair was black, thick, silky and extraordinary soft to touch. Then he moved his hand and started to stroke the bridge of the Baby's nose carefully. He was He was aware that the movement usually calmed cats down. And he was right in assuming that Baby would calm down as well. Baby relaxed a bit and convulsive grip of its teeth slowly lessened. Naruto went on speaking.

- "A little patience, Baby. We just want to help you. As soon as we know where you are from, we will send you home that very instant."

Meanwhile, Ino finished cleaning the wounds and carefully applied a salve that would close them in an hour.

- "It is a Neko!" Sakura announced suddenly, her voice trembling with excitement. All this time she was testing the collected samples at portable lab. She could not be wrong with the result.

- "A Neko?" asked Capitan Kakashi with astonishment.

- "Yes!" Sakura still unable to rein in her excitement.

- "That's a surprise," said Kakashi.

- Everybody looked with undisguised curiosity at the captured creature.

- "As far as we know Nekos are intelligent," Ino interfered. She finished applying salve to the wounds and gave creature an antibiotic injection.

- "That cannot be known for sure," answered Sakura. At the moment she was confirming the data on computer. "The last a Neko was seen, according to records, was a hundred and sixty seven years ago." The creature refused to establish any contact and disappeared quickly. But there were some bits of its fur left, which were used as genetic samples. The new species was given the name of Neko, taken from old legends. The genetic structure of the sample and that of the creature are identical. This is a Neko undoubtedly, but except for the knowledge from legends and myths, nothing can be added. We have a mystery before our eyes."

Sakura was very curious and was anticipating great discoveries. But Naruto was anxious to clear up the matter of Neko's intelligence.

- "You have said they are intelligent, right?" he addressed Ino.

The girl shrugged and answered. "So say the legends."

Naruto's gaze shifted to Baby. Even with little reason he believed that the neko had the ability to think and to understand. The creature probably just didn't understand human language. Anyway Naruto had never given up before.

- "Will you let me go, Baby?"

The neko gazed unblinkingly at him, but Ino's treatment had an effect as the expression of black eyes slowly lost its violent aggressiveness and hatred. Naruto kept his gaze direct, without a single blink. They stayed like that for some time before the neko's jaws slacked and the grip of claws relaxed. Baby very slowly and a bit tensely pulled away, still looking Naruto straight in the eye. The man slightly smiled in answer.

- "Well, good boy, Baby."

Ino hurried to treat his wounds, but Naruto gestured for her to stop. He pulled out a bottle of water, opened the lid and took a sip.

- "This is called water. Have some." He handed the bottle to the neko.

Baby hissed with protest at first, not understanding the meaning, but after sniffing the contents and finding nothing dangerous to him, decided to take it. Unfortunately he had no strength to hold it and dropped the bottle from its weakened fingers. Naruto caught it in midair.

- "That's ok," he said calmly. "I will help you."

He approached the neko slowly and calmly, ignoring threatening hissing sounds.

- "Don't be afraid, I won't harm you," he said. He was not worried that Baby did not understand him. "We are going to drink some water, and you'll feel better."

Though the hissing sounds and tail twitching continued, Baby let him approach. Very carefully, trying to avoid wounded lips and gums as much as possible, Naruto brought the bottle near the neko's mouth and tilted it. The water began to trickle into the neko's mouth. Baby swallowed greedily and quickly. After downing half-liter of the bottle, the neko's thirst was satiated. Water did its magic and revived him immediately. Dried eyes shone, neko licked its lips and gums. Naruto wanted to straighten in order for Ino to tend to his wounds, but suddenly Baby grabbed his arm and hissed in protest. Neko looked at him for some time unblinking and then meowed. Naruto took it as a greeting and answered:

- "Hi." And then he put his uninjured hand on his chest and added, "I'm Naruto."

He got another mew for an answer. Naruto smiled. "I will call you 'Baby'."

Suddenly Baby leaned forward and rubbed its head on Naruto's shoulder. Black eyes gazed over at the still bleeding wrist and it seemed they acquired a shade of guilt. But Baby managed to surprise Naruto again bowing its head and licking the wound.

"It's all right," he petted the black head. "There's no need to apologize. I can understand."

He went on with petting neko on the head and gestured for Ino to come up. While the girl treated him, he explained to neko her every move. Being on alert, neko closely watched all the girl's movements, probably not trusting her. When the treatment was finished, another matter came up. What should they do with the neko?

- "I will take him home with me," Naruto stated calmly.

Nobody objected as the current situation occurred on a regular basis. Besides, the neko seemed to show definite liking of Naruto and taking into consideration the possibility the creature could be intelligent, it was the most reasonable solution.

- "Sai, how about the neko's dimension?" asked Kakashi.

- "It is an absolute mystery so far. I don't have the slightest idea where to look, Captain. I took note of the parameters, but there hasn't been a single match so far. I really don't know, but maybe the creature came to our world willingly and then was captured. If that's really so and we presume he's intelligent, we might expect some visitors. The possibility is high.

"It's going to be difficult," Kakashi sighed. "Well, we will deal with it along the way."

Somebody had brought a blanket and Baby was allowed to cover himself in its warmth. He still clung to Naruto, keeping the body contact. Naruto kept petting his head and talking to him soothingly. Baby didn't have any strength left to walk so Naruto picked him up. Apparently his physiology was different from that of human's as the neko was not as heavy as he looked. While carrying him to his car, Naruto said:

"It will be all right, just a little patience and we will send you home."

Exhausted the neko either dozed or jerked awake with violent hissing. However, Naruto thought he was cute.

-End of Chap 1-


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Points of Connection

Author: **Galanthus**

Translation: **7toublesome**

Beta-reader for Russian version: **Никарина**

Paring: Sasuke U./Naruto U.

Genre: Romans/fantasy

Status: finished

Permission for translation and posting: **officially given by the Author** (Many thanks, dear **Galanthus**! It is a wonderful story!)

Disclaimer: Kishimoto

Warning: AU, OOC, Sasuke-neko

Autor's note: It was written for myself. The Author is not a philologist.

1) Before reading it is recommended to consult the warnings and the heading.

2) There is only the name and appearance of neko.

**Interpreter's note**: un beta'd

**Summary**: They have saved a strange creature, beautiful, wild and dangerous. But is he intelligent? And while they were trying to find his home, the creature managed to steal Naruto's heart… That prissy Baby, with cat ears and fluffy tail…

**Chapter 2.**

There was a reason Naruto had named the neko "Baby". He was positively graceful, not fragile but plain graceful to the very core. He was rather tall but almost half a head smaller than Naruto in height. Besides, Baby was incredibly handsome even according to human standards, so there was not surprise they attempted to make him a sex toy for some rich pervert. Definitely the beautiful creature did not deserve such fate and Naruto was sincerely happy they managed to rescue him.

On the way home Baby went to deep slumber and snored with slight whistle, his black ears twitched from time to time. But the very moment the car stopped he jerked up awake immediately. Naruto petted his head soothingly.

- «We are home».

Naruto always talked to his charges and it made no difference to him whether they understood him or not. Baby was looking around taking into his surroundings, sniffing and studying new smells all the time. His gaze was a mixture of fear, curiosity and alert. Naruto lived in a small cosy house with tiny but beautiful garden. As a matter of fact he was not so fond of gardening and did it only when he was in the mood for it. But all the plants as well as animals probably loved him a lot and did not demand constant attention and care. Everything in the garden grew surprisingly well but there was an air of primal wild beauty about it. Returning his gaze back to the neko, who was turning his head around all the time Naruto thought that Baby would look wonderful among all that green of the garden.

- «I live alone here», - Naruto continued to explain while carrying Baby into the house. – «And now we are going to live here together».

He started to worry about what to feed to the neko. Naruto didn't like to cook himself and preferred to use semi-finished food products, but he was sure these would not suit the neko. Naruto's mother often scolded him about his eating habits but her struggle against them was futile. In spite of the fact that she was a wonderful cook and her son had grow up accustomed to home made and healthy food as a child, Naruto could not overcome his aversion towards cooking as a grown up. At present there was nothing eatable except milk and ramen in the house's fridge. Thinking that the neko would very unlikely have his eye on ramen and still thinking that he had some qualities of an ordinary cat, Naruto decided that the creature probably might like some milk. So he carried Baby to the kitchen and put him on a chair.

- «Now we are going to have some food», - Naruto said taking out a milk box from the fridge.

Without any hint of a hurry, under scrutiny of these curious and watchful black eyes he was doing every motion very slowly. Pulling out two glasses, he opened a milk box, poured some milk into a glass and pushed it gently towards the neko.

- «This is called "milk". I think you are going to like it».

First of all Baby sniffed at the glass, cutely wrinkling his nose, as he carefully licked the offered substance. Naruto suddenly pictured him lapping up the milk like an ordinary house cat and considered whether he ought to pour the milk into a saucer instead of a glass but things turned out well somehow. The neko took the glass into his hands and made a small sip. Pausing with the milk inside his mouth and taking into its taste the neko finally decided to swallow. Actually he liked the milk as the glass was emptied within a blink of an eye and the neko watched Naruto with hungry insatiability. The offered portion of milk turned out not to be enough. Black eyes watched Naruto pleadingly and Baby produced a small meow. The human calmly moved the whole milk box towards the guest.

- «It is good, isn't it? I just so knew you would like it. Drink, I have some more».

Naruto didn't feel hungry himself, at the very moment he felt only weariness. That had been a rather tiresome rescue operation. He sipped milk with small swallows watching the neko feed. Baby satiated his hunger and felt full only when he finished the whole milk box. And now he was contentedly licking his mouth clean, making the human smile.

- «We will go to the food market tomorrow, the one which is around the corner, and we will buy everything you like. As long as you live with me, I promise I will feed you only tasty food stuff. This is the least I can do for you.»

Baby listened to his words very attentively while looking him in the eye. He finished licking his mouth and appeared to look very serious. Such intense and close gaze was unsettling for Naruto as it seemed to be very intelligent.

Apparently the neko was warm-requiring as he constantly wrapped himself up in a warm blanket being offered to him some time ago. Naruto thought that maybe the weather was a lot warmer in the neko's home dimension. Baby gave a huge yawn not trying to cover his wide opened mouth with his hand as all humans did. Even at the laboratory Naruto had noticed the neko's canines to be a bit longer than the human ones, but all the rest of his teeth looked quite the same. They both should have some rest, Naruto thought, but before they both should shower or rather take a bath. Naruto wanted to have a bath, very much so, but he was not so sure how the neko would take the idea. This was a totally unknown matter. To tell the truth the evident feline resemblance of the neko was confusing and forced the human to have certain associations. The thought occurred to Naruto: what if the neko would be afraid of water, or what if he preferred to lick himself clean with his tongue. Before Naruto's mental eye, an image of the neko licking at his genitals quickly appeared. Naruto's face flushed and he felt ashamed and hot. Indeed he should have some good and much needed rest in order to prevent stupid thoughts and images from flooding his mind.

Tiredly he shook his head. Everything should be a lot more easy. And one should not think too much and just test the idea with actions, so the human came up to the neko, took his wrist and pulled him after himself.

- «Now we are going to have ourselves cleaned».

The neko definitely liked the bath. The idea with licking clean with a tongue immediately went dead. The neko dipped into warm water with great pleasure, producing a long contented sigh. At first Naruto thought to help his guest to clean, then to help him to get to bed and get clean himself only afterwards. But the matters turned out to be completely different from what he initially had planned for himself as the neko was definitely against the idea. Baby produced a growl full of evident discontent and ordered Naruto with gestures to get into the bath with him. However, Naruto decided not to take off his underwear. The salve invented by his granny worked wonders as the neko's skin already started to heal and small healed patches already started to appear on tore back, they probably would become slightly visible and even disappear within several days. Still Naruto was very careful while soaping Baby's back with a washcloth.

After taking a bath, Naruto thoroughly blew the Baby's hair and tail with hairdryer. The neko liked it immensely and placed himself, his tail and his head under warm stream of hot air with evident pleasure. Naruto helped him to wear terry bathrobe and Baby appeared to look sleepy and content. Naruto also noticed that the neko stopped being afraid of him and liked the fact very much. What was more, as a sign of gratitude Baby rubbed his head at Naruto's shoulder again and meowed once more. Naruto smiled at the act and was pleased to see the smile in return. This was a wonderful sight. This incredible creature knew how to smile and that smile made him look even more beautiful.

- «You are so very cute», - Naruto said and could not restrain himself from petting silky locks again.

The neko made content purr and half-closed his sleepy eyes.

- «So, now we are all clean and ready to bed».

Not asking for permission the human took the neko into his arms and carried him to the guest room. Having put him into bed and tacking him with a warm blanket, Naruto lied down at his side and for some time lightly stroke the black ears with his fingers. Baby curled up into a ball next to him, spooning and snuggling, and went to sleep really quickly. When the neko was deep asleep, Naruto quietly left the room. Before going to bed himself, he called his father and reported the evening's events.

- «Hi, dad! I'm all right. Yeah… we got along quite well actually… Yeah, I fed him with some milk, washed him and put him to bed».

There was laughter at the other side of the line.

- «Naruto being the Mommy-hen…»

Then suddenly Minato went very serious.

– «Be careful. He is considered to be of absolutely unknown species».

- «Stop it, Dad. You are treating me like a little kid, as if I'm taking care of an unknown creature for a first time…»

- «I know, I know, but still, please, be careful with him».

- «Got you and don't worry, tell mom I said "hi" to her».

All these small talks with his father always humoured him. Naruto made one more call, Sakura. He wanted to know the latest news on the neko's situation. Having finished the checking the samples, the girl was sure to confirm that the neko's physiology and anatomy were similar to the human's, but genetically his species was absolutely incompatible with humans.

- «To what extent?»

- «Both our species cannot be compatible enough to have children».

- «Oh, that's what you are talking about…»

- «Aren't you interested in that?»

- «Not quite, actually I'm more interested whether he is intelligent or how we can send him home. What about the database?»

- «The criminals attempted to damage the database and shoot the computer virus at the time of attack on their building. Sai couldn't deal with it all by himself and Shikamaru's team is working on it at the moment. But Shika is saying some files are impossible to be restored».

- «What's with portals?»

- «These were the exact data which had been the most damaged».

- «I see. Once you get some news, call me».

- «Yeah, right. Till then».

He should probably write his observations into a report diary which were due to be written in such cases, but Naruto thought it could wait till tomorrow morning. He went to bed and fell asleep immediately. After sometime he was rudely woken up by angry hissing. Baby sat on his bed, totally naked and all his appearance clearly showed his deep displeasure. He resolutely went under covers with Naruto. It was strange, but the neko was shivering all over and his body was cold to the touch. Apparently he was missing the body heat of the human. Before lying down, the neko traced his claws along Naruto's torso leaving thin scratches on tanned skin. His eyes were full of anger and reproach.

- «Are you cold?»

Naruto patted the neko's head and almost got immediately bitten in retaliation. He was being scolded at and angry with.

- «Come on, lie down already and stop swearing. And by the way, going naked is indecent».

Baby preferred to place his head comfortably on Naruto's belly, curled into a ball, showing flexibility not typical to humans, and embraced the man, capturing him with his hands. Naruto covered them both with the blanket. No, the neko was too much of a feline for his own good, Naruto thought, and he was definitely intelligent, but it was still unclear to what extent he was intelligent from human point of view.

- end of Chapter 2-to be continued-


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Points of Connection

Author: **Galanthus**

Translation: **7toublesome**

Beta-reader for Russian version: **Никарина**

Paring: Sasuke U./Naruto U.

Genre: Romans/fantasy

Status: finished

Permission for translation and posting: officially given by the Author (Many thanks, dear **Galanthus**!)

Disclaimer: Kishimoto

Warning: AU, OOC, Sasuke-neko

Autor's note: It was written for myself. The Author is not a philologist.

1) Before reading it is recommended to consult the warnings and the heading.

2) There is only the name and appearance of neko.

Interpreter's note: un beta'd

**Summary**: They have saved a strange creature, beautiful, wild and dangerous. But is he intelligent? And while they were trying to find his home, the creature managed to steal Naruto's heart… That prissy Baby, with cat ears and fluffy tail…

Chapter 3

They had slept twelve hours and had a really good sleep. Naruto was woken up by the neko who was already awake by that time and now started to turn and squirm in bed. At first Naruto was surprised by such behaviour, but then it dawned upon him.

- "Do you want to use a bathroom?"

It was extremely difficult to get rid of annoying associations, and Naruto imagined the neko doing his "business" in a cat's litter and burying all his "traces" after finishing. The absurd image was torturing Naruto's mind and didn't want to let go. Most likely, it was necessary to dress Baby at first but the black eyes looked with such intense impatience that Naruto immediately led him to the bathroom. Getting his rest, Baby preferred to use his own legs and didn't cling to Naruto, displaying his own self-dependence. Once inside the bathroom, a deadlock situation occurred, as Naruto had to explain to extraterrestrial creature how to use a toilet bowl. Words or gestures were doomed to fail. The only possible way was to show him everything, i.m. by personal example.

One had to be a really courageous man in order to continue peeing with perfect calm while being observed by the neko who watched intently one's reproductive organ with unhidden curiosity and interest. But Naruto managed the task with honour and then demonstrated the principle of water drain working. Baby didn't feel shy before him, not in the least, and did his business with evident pleasure. Yes, by all means, the neko was intelligent, there was no need to teach him twice, one simple personal demonstration was quite enough. Moreover, Baby remembered immediately how to use the bathroom equipment and was washing his face at the sink, loudly snorting. There was no need to towel him or to brush his hair. He was a bit carried away while brushing his tail, but after finishing he cleaned the brush and flushed the toilet dropping his fur clot to the water. It was plain evident that the neko got accustomed to be very clean. Hygienic procedures completed, Baby watched Naruto expectedly.

- "Let's dress you at first, and then we will have breakfast, though I don't have anything for you except milk. We will drink some milk and go to the market".

It turned out to be very hard to dress Baby. No, he was not pulling out, or kicking, he was not trying to tear the clothes, he was just unbearably picky. Trying practically every item of Naruto's clothes, he settled for black pants, made of fine thin wool and orange cotton t-shirt. Thus, it became clear that the neko preferred natural fabric. But while the neko had put on the t-shirt almost immediately, there was a problem with pants as the tail needed to be put somewhere. There was nothing to invent and nothing to be done about it, so Naruto resolutely took scissors. The main objective was to make a hole of the right size and to pick the right place for it. Surprisingly, he managed. Baby watched him intently, but Naruto suspected him of having a small smile of mockery in his black eyes. Before handing the pants to Baby, Naruto pulled out briefs from the drawer.

- "These are brifs", - he explained but Baby gazed at him as if implying him to be a complete fool and snatched the pants making indignant noise.

Well, so it seemed that there was absolutely no need to share Naruto's underwear.

New miracles started in the kitchen. Feeling absolutely at home, Baby looked into the fridge, observed its contents for a long time, or rather the lack of it, took out a milk box and sent a reproachful stare to the owner of the house. Naruto felt ashamed and even started to make excuses for himself.

- "Well, I don't like to cook, I just don't. So there's no need to stare at me this way. Let's drink some milk and go to the market to buy some food".

He got a derisive snort for the answer. The neko might not understand the human language but he got the intonation all right. Such disdain offended Naruto. In order to show his protest he got into drawer and pulled out a pack of ramen like a magician.

- "And this is ramen. And I'm not sharing it. You are not going to eat it anyway. But I definitely am".

He suppressed the urge to show the neko his tongue. Baby seemed to get interested with the contents of the pack and watched all Naruto's moves with curiosity, slowly taking sips of his milk. When the ramen was ready, Naruto opened the lid with contented smile. It took Baby only one sniff at the aroma of the ramen to sneeze and to show his displeasure.

- "There's absolutely no need to sneeze here. See, I'm not sneezing while watching you walking naked around the house and getting to my bed to sleep. So shut up and drink your milk".

Again the neko understood him completely and gave him a saucy smile. But Naruto was glad. That incomprehensible creature, thrown in the middle of human world by the whim of destiny, was absolutely interesting, even fascinating, and Naruto desperately wanted to understand him. It was a real pity that they were destined to part sooner or later, but that was the order of universe. Suddenly it occurred to Naruto that he managed to get attached to the neko.

Baby didn't like footwear one bit. He resigned himself to sneakers with visible reluctance and while putting them on he was sniffing scornfully all the time. Either Baby was not used to wear footwear or Naruto had no suitable footwear for him, but all the same the human was assigned the task of tying the laces.

In front of the entrance door the neko paused, shifting from one foot to another and showing his anxiety, but Naruto soothingly patted his head.

- "It's all right, don't be afraid. Nobody is going to harm you, I promise".

Absurdity continued. Walking along the street Naruto was weighting the possibility of the neko's fear of dogs. What if he would try to run away and climb a tree or start to chew some grass? What would happen if he saw a mouse or a rat? Maybe Naruto should buy him some ball toys or something? Meanwhile the neko calmly walked by his side, doing his best in order to look indifferent and confident, but his black ears were constantly twitching, studying new sounds, his nostrils were trembling, sniffing new smells and aromas.

The Naruto's house was situated on a small quiet street, where all the inhabitants were acquainted with each other. He settled in the house immediately after entering the "Konoha" department. During these six years he had brought home such incredible creatures that his neighbors got accustomed to everything. Baby was absolutely safe among these people, although some cat loving ladies might pet him to shreds. Actually it was true, many of them would like to have a cat and a young man all in one. But the female neighbors still were well-behaved and Baby was perfectly safe among them, well, almost perfectly safe.

When Baby noticed the attention and growing interest on ladies' part, his tail twitched nervously. Then his ears stood upright, he shook his head and proudly raised his chin. His countenance showed a grimace of slight disdain. Naruto couldn't restrain himself.

- "Poseur".

On the food market Baby just didn't know where to look first. He watched everything with curiosity of a child and unceremoniously stuck his nose everywhere possible. Owners of different small shops were not angry with the neko as they respected Naruto, they trusted him and understood the importance of his work. Naturally, Baby was interested the most to see rows of fish and meat stalls. Naruto didn't play stingy and bought everything remotely interesting to the neko. They wandered among stalls for a long time, the dairy stall took some time, but vegetable stall took the most of it. Baby sniffed at vegetables this or that way, taking into their smell and choosing the right vegetables and fruits, but finally he chose only cucumbers, tomatoes, melon and watermelon.

They struggled to drag the packages with food home, but they finally managed to do it. Baby turned out to be strong enough and was capable of great endurance. Once they got home, the neko took off his pants immediately and put them on a chair with care. He already refused to wear offered underwear in the morning as well as sweatpants. He kept Naruto's t-shirt on which was a bit big for his slender frame and it still managed to cover his ass. But when he stooped or raised his hands, everybody could see his "hidden beauties". That was confusing Naruto a lot because humans had different norms of decorum, but he was not inclined to teach them to the neko as the neko had already learned himself that humans could be different. After weighting the idea, Naruto decided that if the neko was wise enough he was sure to copy the necessary norms of behaviour and habits, accepted by human society, by himself.

Right at the moment they were settled in the kitchen where Naruto, who actually was very enthusiastic about the task, was going to strip of virginity the set of kitchenware, given to him by his mother long time ago, when he just settled in a new house. He took a saucepan in one hand and frying pan into another one and addressed the neko.

- "So, are we going to fry or to boil?"

The baby attentively studied the presented equipment while chewing a cucumber with melancholy and sipping some milk at the same time. The frying pan got lucky to be his choice. But as far as food was concerned, Baby was not so sure what to choose, meat or fish.

- "Right. There's really no need to be niggle!" – Naruto assured him and pulled out another frying pan.

The matter of salt still had to be cleared out and Naruto shoved some of it under neko's nose. As always the neko sniffed and only afterwards decided to lick. He didn't like salt to such extent that he spat it out and drank a lot of water in order to get rid of the awful taste. Naruto immediately got the idea that he should make the meat underdone. The underdone meat and not thoroughly roasted fish turned out to be the very thing needed. Baby was eating, eyes closed tight with pleasure, and making loud purring sounds. Naruto cooked his own meal later and that particular matter of gustatory sense showed their evident difference. The neko seemed to understand it too.

After such substantial meal Naruto thought the neko to become sleepy and inclined to take a nap, but Baby was not a cat and that was exactly the reason why they were currently sitting on a sofa and watching TV. The neko was fascinated by the toy named "TV", but all the same he did not allow Naruto to leave his side and demanded human's constant attention. They were watching all the shows in succession, the neko watched them to be exact, and Naruto was writing his observations in the report diary. He had already called Sakura and was told that there was no news and that meant he still had some time to study his guest.

The neko was playing with TV till evening. During supper Baby finally made his choice and chose fish. Then he chose a melon as a dessert. His eating manners were neat, elegant even, in spite of his constant licking all over. After finishing Naruto suggested without any hope though:

- "How about you wash the dishes? I think it is only fair if we switch while cleaning."

Baby chose not to understand his words.

The same situation repeated itself in the bathroom. Baby refused to wash himself point blank and made Naruto get into bath with him. But Naruto still chose to keep the last obstacle in the form of the underwear. In the bath tub, Baby turned his back on Naruto in a care-free way in order to be washed. It turned out that his scars had already disappeared, clearly stating the fact, that the neko had faster regeneration than humans. Naruto thought that he would have to wash the neko first and then would have to wash himself, but Baby surprised him, taking a washcloth out of his hands and demanding with gestures for Naruto to turn around. Anyway, Naruto was uncomfortable. Taking a bath together looked like some intimate ritual to Naruto, but, probably, the neko was far from such convention.

There, in the bathroom another incident occurred. Baby was watching Naruto for a long time, but finally made up his mind and carefully touched his ear. Most likely, human ears looked ridiculous to the neko, but nevertheless he traced the auricle with his finger, and then poked it with his cool nose. That was a milestone event in the relations of the two species.

Without asking for permission, Baby headed straight to the bedroom, casually slipped off his bathrobe and imperturbably got under covers. Naruto shrugged. Nothing could be done with the neko as he was accustomed to do that way. Naruto made a quick call to his parents and got into bed himself. Just like he did it the previous night, Baby placed his head comfortably on Naruto's belly and curled into a ball. He was not objecting to Naruto's petting him on the head, not in the least. Drifting to sleep, Naruto thought that apparently Baby liked living with him, and he was glad that he could brighten the life of that incredible creature in the world that was alien for his Baby.

-end of chapter 3- TBC-

The interpreter's note: the original story is written in Russian, the translation is going on and there will be 9 chapters.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Points of Connection

Author: **Galanthus**

Translation: **7toublesome**

Beta-reader for Russian version: **Никарина**

Paring: Sasuke U./Naruto U.

Genre: Romans/fantasy

Status: finished

Permission for translation and posting: officially given by the Author (Many thanks, dear **Galanthus**!)

Disclaimer: Kishimoto

Warning: AU, OOC, Sasuke-neko

Autor's note: It was written for myself. The Author is not a philologist.

1) Before reading it is recommended to consult the warnings and the heading.

2) There is only the name and appearance of neko.

Interpreter's note: un beta'd

Chapter 4

Next morning Naruto could not bear it any longer and dragged Baby to clothes shopping. He was never attracted to guys and the neko was not such a great temptation, it was just… to see the men genitalia constantly in plain view was annoying. Baby was choosing clothes very thoroughly, thoughtfully even. He liked silk. The neko was mesmerized by the fabric and couldn't help to admire it. It turned out later that kimonos were also to the neko's liking. Baby decided to choose restrained colours, liked blue and white colour, and it took him long enough to decide which colour to choose, but finally he took black kimono with red ornamental pattern at the hem. He liked new clothes so much that he decided to put it on immediately, not a tiny bit confused about all the present customers or sales persons. Before Naruto even knew it Baby stood totally naked in the middle of the shop considering which of the kimonos to wear. The girls present were embarrassed and tried to look away, but secretly stole some glances at him admiring the incredibly beautiful creature. Naruto stood there a bit confused and lost but there was nothing he could do. Finally Baby made his choice and put on the blue kimono with big white flowers. He was so impressed by silk that after feeling it on his skin, that he made a long contented sigh. The kimono was becoming Baby immensely, and even Naruto was ready to admit the fact. On the way home they also dropped at a small footwear shop. It turned out the nekoes knew and wore footwear. Baby chose light leather sandals with open front. So Baby decided to change snickers to sandals immediately, he put them on and now looked almost happy.

While making their way back home they stopped at the food market. Baby was already feeling at home there and picked the necessary foodstuffs by himself. Shrimps that just arrived caused the neko's immediate interest. His belly grumbled loudly. It was necessary to hurry home in order to feed him, but Naruto dropped at another small shop and bought some dessert. Baby looked with unhidden interest observing white ball of ice cream in a cup he clutched in his hands and couldn't resolve himself to make a bite. Naruto smiled reassuring way and made a confession:

- "This is the best invention of the mankind, it is ice cream. Eat, it is very tasty. I am not going to buy that you don't like it".

Baby brought himself to taste the white substance, had bitten a tiny bite and carefully explored the new taste. Tasting and liking the offered treat, Baby smiled and made a grateful meow. Naruto took a note that the neko was making a meowing sounds very seldom resorting to them only when he decided to express his strongest emotions. Naruto smiled in understanding and lightly caressed Baby's hand.

- "Told you, it's tasty. It is vanilla ice cream, my favourite kind, but we will definitely try the other kinds too".

Once again he was assigned the task of cleaning, and this time he was not trying to offer the neko to share their chores any more but he chose to grumble a little in annoyance.

- "So, you are sitting here, licking your mouth as if nothing were wrong and pretending not to understand a thing. Some cheater you are".

Quite naturally, the neko chose to ignore such bullying.

They decided to put aside the toy named "TV" for the present evening. Naruto pulled out encyclopedia on animals with colourful pictures and at the moment they were busy examining it very attentively. Why he had chosen to breach the topic of animals, Naruto couldn't get it himself. However, he vaguely had a desire to see the neko's reaction to feline. Nothing happened though. Baby had paid not so much of his attention to felines, he was much more interested in primates. The point of his interest had reached such intensity that he started to shift his gaze from the picture of chimpanzee to Naruto and back evidently looking for similarities. That was funny indeed. Naruto compared the neko with feline and the neko compared him with apes. One could only conclude that their mental schemes coincided. Naruto thought to be useless to prove to the neko that he was not an ape, on the contrary he retold him the idea of Charles Darvin's theory of evolution. Naruto was so carried away with the topic, he even pulled out specialized literature. Maybe Baby didn't understand him fully but to Naruto it seemed he got the idea at most.

Not long before supper the phone rang.

- "Hi, the Child".

That was his mom. Only she was calling him so because she was the mom.

- "Hi, mom".

- "Still babysitting?"

- "Yep."

- "We with your father thought a bit and decided to invite you both to dinner. Let's show the neko some human family. He started his meeting with our world in a wrong way so he needs to be shown the more good things the better".

- "And we have some good family?"

- "It is ideal even. Say otherwise and I'm gonna tug your ears."

- "Yeah, yeah, you are the ideal mother of ideal family! I agree, we will go, but don't invite all our relatives, especially distant. I understand, of course, that he is a wonder, and everybody is anxious to see him, but you all have to remember: he is a living being, capable of thinking and feeling."

There was a merry laughter at the other end of the line.

- "All right, all right, close family only," – his mother promised. – "You are such a clever boy of mine! Hell year, I did such a good work raising you, and raised you such a good boy, I really need to be praised to the skies!"

Naruto was now laughing himself but suddenly an idea occurred to him.

- "Look, mom, but what if he gets upset?" – he asked thoughtfully. – "He understands everything and what if we may remind him of his own family? I am trying to do my best in order to keep him feel good, but we are so different still and our world is not his own home one."

- "He may get upset of course" – the woman answered seriously. – "But I think that his curiosity will win in the end. He has been here for not long and he must be curious."

- "Well, probably you are right. And how's Shikamaru doing?"

- "The same. They were working day and night but with no apparent result."

- "It's all right. We will find a way to return Baby home, we will think of something."

- "Yes, we will for sure. So, we are waiting for the both of you for dinner tomorrow."

- "Bye, till tomorrow then."

All the time while the phone talk lasted Baby was watching Naruto with tense gaze as if he knew himself being the main topic of the conversation.

- "We have been invited to our family dinner by my parents."

Naruto saw no reasons not to tell the neko about it, quite on the contrary, he took out a family album, sat beside Baby and showed him his family photo.

- "There is my father, this is my mother, this is my younger brother Akeno, he is nineteen, this is my younger sister Sashi, she is fourteen, and this is me."

Baby watched the photo for a long time and it seemed to Naruto that his eyes got a hint of sadness and hidden depression. The human quickly hugged Baby, stroking him as a sign of support and consolation.

- "We do return you home, believe me."

Baby gratefully licked his cheek.

The supper made him a bit lively. He liked shrimps so much that he even smiled.

- "I get cheerful because of good food too," – Naruto supplied. – "We are not so much different after all".

And he immediately remembered his recent lecture on the theory of evolution and suddenly he laughed.

- "But you are a cat and I am an ape".

His own joke caused him to laugh eve more. Baby watched him, totally mesmerized.

- "You don't understand, what is it with me? This is laughter. When we are cheery, we laugh. Do you know how to laugh? It doesn't matter, probably I can't do a lot of things you can".

The neko decided to wear black kimono to the dinner at his parents'. Immediately after breakfast he asked with gestures for Naruto to give him a nail file as he obviously wanted to get his nails in order thus destroying one more legend about furniture and wallpaper, all tore up. He seemed to have a presentiment or something because he was a bit nervous while trying his best not to show it.

The way to his parents' took approximately half an hour. The landscape behind the window distracted the neko for long. Sashi opened a door for them and with merry yell launched herself at Naruto, hugging his neck. Such wild greeting scared Baby to some extent and Naruto had to pat his hand soothingly. The mom was right: the neko's curiosity got the better of him. The neko watched everything with unhidden interest. Naruto repeated the introduction of all his family members just as he did the previous time with the family photo. Their family was not at all ideal, but they all loved each other dearly, their love was important above all else. Using his elder son's information, Naruto's mother cooked some dishes for the neko which he appeared to like. Baby held himself confident and independent and even if he was nervous at the beginning of the dinner, he slowly relaxed by the end of it.

Everything was great till the very moment when their pet, the cat called Dandelion, proudly entered the dining room. Dandelion was already ten years old, he was very lazy and preferred to lie or sleep. The appearance of the pet shocked Baby to bits. He was watching it with wide opened eyes and couldn't believe that was possible. When Sashi took the cat into her arms, Dandelion, who was known for his quarrelsome behaviour, had bitten her hand and then licked the abused place. The cat was in a good mood so he showed all he got – purred, meowed and stretched. Black eyes of the neko narrowed dangerously. Naruto immediately got the impression the Baby was offended. So he wanted to pat gently his head, but Baby hissed in anger and dodged his hand. Unfortunately such reaction caused the attention of Dandelion as well and he also hissed. Baby abruptly stood and headed to the door. Naruto rushed after him. Finally humans understood what tactlessness they had committed. The dinner was hopelessly ruined.

Naruto was afraid that the neko would try to run away, but his fears turned out to be pointless as the neko waited for him near the car. The car ride was silent. Baby pointedly looked out of the window, the tip of his tail constantly twitching. After getting home he immediately went to the room, found animal encyclopaedia and pulled it out. He was turning the pages jerkily, not paying the slightest attention to the safety of the book, when he found the right page, the one with a picture of a cat, he tore it out. Carelessly putting the book in place, he turned to Naruto and looking him straight in the eye, eyes full of anger, hurt and fury, pointed his finger at the picture and tore it to tiniest bits. Naruto walked up to him calmly and hugged him to his chest, totally ignoring dangerous hissing. Baby hadn't bitten him as he probably was still under impression after meeting the pet, but all his body stiffened. He was not going to give in easily.

- "You are definitely NOT a pet, I know it, and you are definitely NOT a cat. You are you. But to humans you are the neko, and you are Baby to me. It is difficult for you, I know, but such situation is temporary and we are searching for your home dimension day and night. So take just a little bit of patience. And stop pouting. I wasn't pouting when you had compared me with an ape".

It was unclear whether Baby understood him or not, but soothing intonation in Naruto's voice took away the neko's tension. He broke away, looked in blue eyes, trying to find understanding and help there, then put his head on Naruto's shoulder and made a long sad sigh.

Naruto petted the long silk locks.

- "And please, conduct yourself as you did before, there's not need to be shy".

While lying in bed Naruto voiced his disturbing thoughts.

- "I really don't know what to do with you. Taking a bath together, sharing a bed… People mostly don't behave in such way. When you get home, probably you'll have a nice little pussy cat for such purposes. And you are going to live not caring a straw – it is just a wording, you know, - and I am going to miss you because I already got attached to your silly self. Well, I can get me a girl or a pet at worst, but they will be not you. Do you get me? Nope, you don't get me, and it's for the better, because I'm being selfish and thinking only about my own needs. It's just… I'm so relieved and calm around you and not because you are an unstudied specimen, but because you are as you are".

Baby gave him no answer, he only placed his head under his caressing fingers.

- end of chap 4-TBC-


End file.
